Disconnected
by Ivory Tuluxey
Summary: Jonny is a girl that is not from middle earth. Nor is she technically from our reality. but when she ends up in Midgard, she finds out a few things about herself. some swearing. please read.FINISHED
1. the start

Disconnected

I hate disclaimers, we all know that we don't own anything so get over it.  'cept I do own Jonny, Ivory, and Desent.

"This blows," I stated to my mother on my right.

"Get used to it," she snapped back at me, "Shut-up and let me do my job."

"Fine, bitch," I muttered under my breath as she attempted to kick down the door.

I heard her grunt, as the door broke open.  "I heard that," she said as she walked into the dark warehouse, "Stay here."

I rolled my eyes and sat against the wall of the alley with a thud.  Lifting my fingers to my temples, I tried to rub the insanity out of my brain.  No such luck.

There was a loud crash on the rooftop above me.  My head quickly snapped up and I jumped to my feet.  I backed away a few feet from the wall and lifted my head to the sky, expecting to see a cat, run across the roof.

That's not what I saw… "Oh, shit," I whispered to myself and sprinted into the building my mom had broken into.

"Mom!" I screamed looking around for the woman I came with, "Mom!  Get the fuck outa there!  Mom, we've been compromised!  Mom-!"

Suddenly from out of the shadows my arm was grabbed and I was pulled to the exit.

"Mom?"

"Shut-up, and get out," she said calmly and let go of my arm.

I regained direction and followed my mother out of the alley to the middle of a deserted street.

She stopped suddenly and smelled the air.

"What is it?"  I asked, my heart throbbing in my chest.

"It's Them."

I took a staggered breath in and got into fighting stance.

            She squinted at me, "You're not fighting," she stated as if we weren't in danger.

            "Mom-."

            "Do not argue with me Jonica, I can take care of myself.  This is too big for you."

            I looked at her in disbelief, "They're after me! Not you, they want me!" I screamed at her, "Let me at least take one down!"

            "No," she said like she had just ended the argument, and waved her hand to me.

            A hole opened in seams of reality and time and the portal swirled behind me with a pale blue light.  Just then a massive amount of hooded men circled around us.

            "Go!"  she yelled.

            "BU-,"

            "GO! Find your father," she said and pushed me through the hole.

            I watched as They came in on my mother with wooden stakes, and the portal closed.

Interested?  So am I.  Let me just say that it's been a long time since I've written, so any comments would be nice.  This is also just an experiment, and I'm not sure how this is going to go.  If I don't get reviews, then I'm not finishing it. 


	2. CHAPTER TITLES SHOULD BE WITTY! THATS WH...

Disconnected

Chpt 2.

            I hit the floor with a thud, and I gasped as a sharp pain went through my spine.

            "Owww," I groaned and slowly lifted my poor body off the ground.

            I dusted off my tight leather pants and the tight halter-top I use to go hunting in.  I shook my head and let my hair fall over my eyes; I then slowly wiped that away too and tucked it behind my ears.

            I sighed as I looked around, taking in my surroundings.

            There were a few longhaired blond men with bows and arrows pointing at me.

            "Where am I?" I asked no one in particular and pressed my lips together.  I started to walk forward.

            "Stop," said one of the men, "you may go no further."

            I turned to face him and instead got an arrowhead in my face.  "Put that down," I said annoyed and pushed it away.

            He quickly returned it to its place.

            "Where am I?" I asked again.

            "You are in the realm of Rivendell, home of the Lord Elrond." He answered.  

            I studied him for a few seconds.  He had brown eyes and long blond hair, like the others.  He looked young, but in his eyes was wisdom.

            "Ok, Sparky," I retorted noticing his ears.  _I hate Elves_.  "I'm looking for my father.  Desent Hutchins."

            "He is dining with the Lord Elrond and the King of Mirkwood."

            "Great, Can I see him?"

            "No."

            With a swift move I tore the arrow from his hand, and just as quick he had replaced it with another form his quill.

            I rolled my eyes, "Fuck a duck.  Can I _please_ see my daddy?  For I kick yo ass."

            "Legolas, what goes on?" asked another longhaired man behind him.

            Legolas lowered his bow and turned to greet him, "Lord Elrond, Father, This lady would like to speak to Master Hutchins."

            "Jonny," I heard an annoyed sigh coming from behind the burette Elf.

            "Daddy," I whined, "Mama pushed me through another portal."

*ummm.  Having fun?


	3. this title was too long

            Dad put his hand to his head to rub the nonexistent wrinkles out.

            "Tío ma?"  He asked in out common tongue, which roughly means, "How many were there?"

            "A lot," I replied in English.

            "My Lords," he said to the volcans, "There seems to be a slight problem, I wonder if I join you later?"

            "Of course," replied Elrond, "As long as you need."

            The arrows around me were lowered as my father brushed past Legolas and grabbed my arm.

            "Come with me," he muttered, and I followed him after glaring at Legolas and sticking out my tongue.

            "I saw that," My father told me, "You're not being courteous."

            "Oh please," I snorted, "They're Elves."

            "Precisely.  We'll need them as allies."

            I squinted at him then smiled, "And next it's going to be Dwarves."  I laughed.

            "No, they were first."

            "Dad!  What the fuck are you thinking?"  I screamed at him.

            "Shut-up Jonica!"  He scolded, "We need them."

            I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in front of me.

            "Now," he started, "Tell me about your mother."

            He sat silent for a few moments after I had finished my short tale.

            "Stakes, huh?"  He asked.

            "Yeah," I whispered, now concerned.  _I have to sit down._  I plopped my ass on the ground.  "You don't think she's-?"

            "No," Dad cut me off, "No.  Ivory is strong.  Your mother is strong, she can take care of herself," he stated staring off into space.

            "Daddy?"  I asked concerned.

            He came back to me and smiled, "She's fine.  Everything's alright," he said, and then knelt down to hug me.

            "Lets get you into some clothes.  Honestly, I don't know why you and your mother always do that.  There's no possible way you can move in all that leather," he joked pulling me up by the hands.

            "That's the point Pop.  Once you get good, you challenge yourself with new forms of resistance.  Then when you're done…go dancing," I smiled and dusted myself off.

            "Aidwen," called my father to the nearest elf.

            "My Lord," she said back and bowed her head.

            My father did the same, "Some clothes for my daughter, if you please," he grinned.

            She smiled back, bowed her head and left.

            We returned to the company of Elrond.

            "Be nice," my father warned.

            "Yes, sir!"  I saluted.

            They talked merrily for a while and I sat and kept my mouth shut.

            "What matter of clothing is that?"  Asked Legolas when the chatter died down.

            "What do you mean?"  I asked and stared at him, getting defensive.

            "What area?"

            "Los Angeles," I stated matter-of-factly.

            "Where is that?"  He quizzed interested.

            "Ahh…" I glanced at my father who was glaring at me, "Not here.  Very far away," I said quickly.

            "Créo sé pín shay na, Jonica," my father warned me.

            "Sorry," I shrugged.

            My Lady," Aidwen had found us, "Your clothing your father had requested."

            "Thanks," I said enthusiastically took the bundles.  Without thinking, I unfolded one of them and looked at it disgusted.  "It's a dress."

            "Yes Lady," replied Aidwen.

            "Jonica, be nice," growled my father.

            "Can I get something shorter? And maybe…pants, if it's possible?"  I ignored him.

            "Jonny!"


	4. lookie lookie, I have a Cookie!

            I stared at my dad.  From the look on his face I though he would kill me.  His blue-gray eyes showed bright in the sun.

            "Chill pop, no Biggy," I said trying to lighten the mood.

            "Here daughters obey their fathers!"  He yelled in our tongue.

            "Yeah, I bet they aren't allowed to speak either," I said calmly back.

            "Go away until you can speak politely," he said, this time in English.

            "uh, Dad-,"

            "Go," he said and pointed to an exit.

            I squinted at him, got out of my chair, and stormed out of the garden we were sitting in

            "Carí mama taro!"  I screamed as I left.

            I walked until I couldn't be angry anymore.  I took in my surroundings.

            The air was light as I breathed in.  Not smoke-filled like the air of all the cities I've lived in.  I looked up at the clear blue sky and then below at the rivers of clear blue water and the eerie glow of the trees reflecting the sun.  I listened to the birds in the trees, and watched as a hawk flew over my head.  I felt like I could talk to him.

            "Hey!"  I called to him.  And as soon as the call left my mouth he wheeled around and flew toward me.

            I stuck my forearm out for a perch and he landed, talons sinking into my flesh.

            "Who are you, that can speak to me?"  I heard him say in my head.  His curious eyes on me, cocking his head from side to side.

            "I'm Jonny," I said aloud.

            "Are you an Elf?"  He asked.

            "No, I'm not an Elf," I told him, "What's your name?"

            "I am Barak," he replied, "What are you, if you're no Elf?"

            "I'm human…ish," I shrugged, "I've never been able to speak to animals before."

            "Maybe you didn't listen."

            "Maybe," I said thoughtfully.

            "I must hunt.  Nice meeting you, Jonny," Barak said and took off of my arm sinking his talons a little deeper into my skin before releasing me.

            I flinched a little and watched him go.

            "Never have I met a maiden of men that could speak to a hawk and understand," said a voice from behind me.

            I turned to see Legolas, who must have followed me after my fit of rage.

            "I'm just figuring that out also," I replied and hugged my uncovered belly because I felt cold.

            "Here put this on," he said, handing me his tan cloak he was wearing earlier, "It will keep you warm, since you refuse to wear what Aidwen brought you."

            "Thanks, but I'm good," I refused.

            "I insist."

            "Desent put you up to this, didn't he?"  I accused.

            "No he asked my father.  And he in turn asked me," he smirked.

            I rolled my eyes and took the cloak and put it on, "Help!  I lost!"  I yelped getting stuck, "I can't find the opening!"

            Legolas laughed as he helped me get to the opening for my head.

            I popped through, "Thanks," I said, red cheeked.

            "You're welcome," he replied, a glint in his eyes.

            "Hey.  You have blue eyes," I said confused.

            He kept smiling.

            "I thought you had brown."

            Still smiling.

            "Fine, keep your secrets.  But your eyes changed colors," I said crossing my arms.

            Off in the distance, I heard a horse whinny.

            "You have horses here?"  I asked with a smile.

            "Indeed."

            "Show me," I said and grabbed his hand as I leapt toward the sound.

            When we got to the gate and stables I saw a beige mare lying on the ground, breathing heavily.

            "What's wrong?"  I asked Legolas, who squinted at the horse.

            "She is giving birth," he stated.

            "She's calling for help.  I hear her in my head," I told him concerned.

            "She is capable of this on her own," he said.

            Not listening I pulled the cloak over my head and handed it to him.


	5. Grrr

            "Come on baby," I crooned to the beautiful beast as I put her head in my lap, "Push."

            She neighed in pain and snorted on my knees.

            Quickly I gently placed her head on the grass, and moved to the other end.

            The foal was a breach baby.  I could see legs, but no head.

            "How long have you been in labor?"  I asked the mare.

            "We have no way to keep track," she panted, "Maybe one of your hours."

            "We have to get him out of you…he's gonna sufficate," I whispered more to myself than to her.  I then took my hand and grabbed the unborn foals legs, and slowly and gently began to pull.

            "Push," I told her.  And as she heaved I pulled the foal a little farther out, "Again," I urged her, and she whinnied quietly.  I could tell she was tired.  "C'mon!  PUSH!"  I yelled, and the baby slid a little farther out.  "One more," I said, "Go," and with one more giant heave the little foals head popped out.  I smiled.

            The new mother lay still for a moments rest.  Then suddenly she turned her head to face her baby, and she started to lick and nuzzle him.

            "A beautiful colt," I told her, "What are you naming him?"  I asked.

            "I know not," she said in my head, "You name him."

            Touched, I thought heard for the perfect name.  Finally I gave up, "Aaron.  Aaron sounds good."

            "Yes, he looks like an Aaron," she told me.  And to my amazement, Aaron attempted to stand up.

            "Oh, wow," I crooned, "Wow.  Elf! Do you see this?"  I yelled, turning to look at Legolas.

            "That I do," he smiled.

            A few moments later Aaron took his first steps.

            The mare thanked me and I left them to their mother son bonding time.

            "Did you see that, Elf?  Did you see?  He's walking already," I exclaimed approaching him at the gate.

            "Yes, they all do it."

            "Don't tell me that it gets old," I said, squinting at him.

            "No, in all my long years.  It never has," he said and helped me over the fence.

            I came back to the pasture the next day after breakfast, which I refused to eat.  Aaron and his mother whinnied a greeting and trotted over to me.

            I smiled and stared in wonder at the colt, who was just born yesterday and was now running in whatever direction the wind would carry him.

            "Aaron!"  I yelled to him, and smiled widely when he recognized his name, and galloped to me.

            "Hello," he said, "What is your name?"

            "Jonny," I told him and smiled, "Aren't colts your age supposed to be sticking close to their mothers?"  I asked him.

            "Maybe," he said, "But it's much more fun doing it this way."

            I laughed, "You have a spirit like me little one."

            "Then we will get along," he replied and nuzzled my face before taking off to chase another horse.


	6. You asked for it lulumany, many, many ti...

            I smiled and hugged the cloak around me as I slowly walked away.

            "That colt has not approached any man or elf."

            I looked around to see a man dressed in black clothes.  His face was worn, but he somehow looked majestic.  "He's only a day old," I told him.

            He then stared at me with blue eyes that I felt penetrate the shield I work so to keep up.  My smile disappeared; I swallowed and broke eye contact, then shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

            "Aragorn!"  Yelled a familiar elfin voice.

            "Oh thank god," I mumbled and sighed, then looked over my shoulder to see Legolas running toward us.  Behind him run a short stubby bearded man in armor.

            Legolas stopped in front of the man and gave him a long hug, and then they said something in another language that I couldn't understand.

            "Jonica, this is Aragorn, King of Gondor, and a very dear friend," Legolas said as the little man came up and bowed to Aragorn.

            "Great," I nodded.

            "Aragorn, this is the Lady Jonica, daughter of Desent Hutchins," he informed the scrubby man.

            "It is indeed a pleasure then, Jonica," he grinned a toothy grin.

            "Ok," I laughed, "Call me Jonny."

            "Jonica, this is Gimli, son of Glóin," Legolas introduced the little one.

            "What is it?" I asked.

            "I am a dwarf my lady," Gimli said insulted.

            I cleared my throat, "My father loves dwarfs," I said, "Elf, help me," I whispered to Legolas; _I'm gonna ruin dad's work._

            "I can not," he said back.

            I growled at him then turned back to Gimli.  "Look, I've never met a dwarf before, and where I come from, there are no dwarves.  They all left.  Sorry."

            "No Dwarves?  Who then makes the jewels you wear around your neck?"  Gimli asked with a smug look on his face.

            "Ten-year-old kids in sweat shops?"  I retorted.

            "Jonica Mair Tuluxey, shut your mouth," growled my dad from behind me.  "Good morning you're highness, Gimli."

He acknowledged the other two men with a smile.

             "Daddy, can I have a horse?"  I asked.

            "No," he said without looking at me, "I am Desent Hutchins, You have already met my, uh, daughter."

            "Say it like you mean it Pop," I smiled.

            "Why don't you go take a bath, Jonny?"

            "Oh, I'll take a bath," I retorted, trying to be funny.  "Fuck a duck, chill.  I'm just playin'.  You trippin' 'mo fo'."

            "You're not black, stop trying to be.  Aidwen, show my loving child to her room where her tub is waiting for her," he said to the elf-maiden behind him.

            "Damn, what the hell do you do Aiddy?  Follow him around like a puppy.  Get off his back," Aidwen looked at me in the eye.

            "I am to see that the lord is completely comfortable."

            "I bet," I murmured to myself, "Whatever, take me away."

            "Jonica," my father called as we walked away, "You are attending lunch with us this afternoon.  So dress appropriately."

            _I'll dress appropriately.  In the things that I have with me._

            When I finished with my wash I stepped out of the tub and wrapped myself in a cloth then went to the bed where I had left my clothes.  In place of my perfectly fine leather, I instead found  and great big white dress.  My other clothes were nowhere to be seen.

            "DAD!!"


	7. WE WANT ANOTHER ONE! JUST LIKE THE OTHE...

Disconnected

Chpt. 7

            There was a knock on the door.

            "What?!"  I screeched thoroughly pissed about my missing clothes.

            "Lady, what is wrong?"  Aidwen asked patiently, not daring to open the door.

            "My clothes, Aidwen, where are my clothes?"  I asked, not so patient.

            "They have been taken to be cleaned, by request of your father," she explained.

            "Get them back!"  I yelled, clutching the cloth around me.

            "Please be calm Jonica.  Everything will be all right.  There is no need-,"

            "No need?!  I have no clothes!"  I cut her off.

            "There is but a gown-," she started again but I cut her off once more.

            ""I haven't worn a dress in over five years, I'm not wearing one now!"  I yelled, and then I plopped down on the bed next to the gown and crossed my arms over my chest, letting the cloth fall around my legs and waist.

            There was a murmur outside my door in that language I don't know.  It sounded like Aidwen and I had captured the attention of others.

            "Jonica, why will you not wear proper clothing?" asked a male voice that sounded like Legolas.

            "God!  Don't you ever leave me alone?"  I yelled to him.

            "Jonica, your father awaits your presence," he stated while ignoring me.

            I pulled the up around me and clutched it to my chest.  Then I walked to the door and pulled it open and held it with one hand, and the cloth with the other.

            "Tell him to fuck off!"  I yelled, eyes flashing with rage.

            Legolas and Aidwen looked quickly down.  Legolas blushed and turned away when he realized I wasn't wearing much, while Aidwen pushed me back into my room and quickly shut the door.

            "I realize that our customs are different to that of yours, but we are often polite and patient with the People of Men," she snapped, her eyes were now brown.  "I realize that you are very young-."

            "I am eighteen years old, thank you!"

            "I am over three hundred, as are most of the Eldar.  You are very young."  She said with authority.  _I hate authority._  "Put on the gown," she instructed, and reluctantly I obeyed.

            "If you had to live through what I've lived through, you'd be lucky to make it to sixteen," I murmured under my breath.

            "Really?  Perhaps you will tell the tale to me later," she said and left.

            I slipped into the dress and shook my hair dry.

            When Aidwen returned she smiled lightly.  "You are a beautiful maiden," she told me and pulled back my shaggy hair into a tight braid.  She then led me to where my father was.

            "We have been holding meal for you, daughter," he said, trying to sound like an elf.

            "I had trouble getting dressed," I glared at him.

+~Hi again!  I'm just warning you that there are time shifts in my world.  Jonny is older and wiser, and bitchier in this story because a lot more has happened to her than I had written down.  I'm sorry I don't write things in sequence.  The story (if you look on my story list thingy,) called Circumstances Unknown (a Mutant X crossover) she is 17.  And in another story (which I haven't put up) she is 16.  None of these are finished (stupid me) but I know exactly what's going on.  So I'll be restating a lot of what happened to her as time goes on…"Really?  Perhaps you will tell the tale to me later,"…a bit of foreshadowing for ya.


	8. almost, not quite, failure see you later...

Disconnected

Chpt 8.

            "I see," he said and turned back to the conversation that was already in progress between him, Elrond and King Thranduil of Mirkwood.

            I was seated, (surprise, surprise) next to Legolas, Gimli to the other side of him.

            "You look fair, lady," Gimli said, leaning around the elf to see me.

            I smiled and thanked him quietly.  I'm not exactly the most gracious person, but I try my best.  

I looked around the table.  There were more people than I thought there was going to be.  The upper half of the table I had mostly met, give or take a few men or elves.  The lower half I didn't know, but maybe I would later.  All in all I estimated about twenty in the party.  I felt so out of place as everyone talked of what they had been doing, and about their children and distant relations.  Instead of joining the festivities, I looked down at my hands, and hummed a few tunes from Limp Bizkit, and Nirvana.

"Jonica!"  Yelled my father from across the table, noticing my loneliness.

"Jonny!"  I yelled back, _he should know my name by now._

"Lord Aragorn tells me you've made a new friend at the stables," he said, ignoring my correction.

"Yeah, he's a horse, his name is Aaron.  Can I keep him?"

"It is not mine to give," he told me.

"Bite me!"  I folded my arms and crossed my legs and refused to acknowledge his existence.

"Never have I met a child so insolent, that she would talk to her father in a way that none speaks to anyone," commented Legolas, staring disapprovingly at me.

"Now you have," I retorted.

"She looks like a rose, but bites like a snake," Gimli put in.

"Oh, honey, I haven't bitten yet."

Legolas said something in "The Language" to himself more than anyone.  I had to stop him in order to keep me in control of the argument.

I thought desperately for something to say that would shut him up.  _Ahh, here it goes…_ "You saw me naked," I said hurriedly.  I got the reaction I was after; Legolas and Gimli looked at me, then at each other.

"She wore a cloth," he defended himself.

"Not much of one."

"She opened the door."

"You were yelling at me."

"She wasn't getting dressed."

"Someone stole my clothes."

"They are being cleaned."

"I was waiting for them."

"You had a gown," he turned to me.

"I don't like it."

"But are you not wearing it?"

I looked down at it and back up at him.  I cracked a smiled and started laughing.  "You win," I said through my hysterics, "You win."

"You are strange," he said while shaking his head.

"Thank you," I replied, "I try my best."

"Ah, finally.  A meal fit for Hobbits," said someone a few seats from me.  He had brown hair, and he looked to be a little shorter than Gimli.  Chuckles followed the comment.  _Must be an inside thing._

In came plates and plates of food.  Set before me was a gigantic roast of something.

I yelped and stood up quickly, knocking over my chair.

The table fell silent.

"Jonica?"  My father asked.

"Padre!  Tu es muy loco!  What the manglo is this?  Is it dead?"  I slipped into my dialect, which consists of Spenglish, nonsense words, and cussing.  Something that is bound to happen when you live in California.

"It's meat Jonny, yeah it's dead," he said annoyed.  Then a look of wonder fell upon his face as he realized that-yes, I am a strict vegetarian.  And I had been for ten years now.  "I'm sorry Jonny," He apologized.

"It's ok, if you actually spent time with me, then you would've remembered," I said, being completely serious.

Hurt, my father asked for some cheeses and bread, and cooked vegetables if it was possible.

"If you are not an elf, then how could you and your father speak across the table as if you were standing next to each other?"  Asked Gimli.

_Vampires, we have better hearing than you,_ I thought, but said nothing.

a[Z~saiyan-girl-cheetah, yeah, sorry I didn't really explain.  The "Common Tongue" or "Our Language" I refer to is Completely made up inside my head.  Sometimes I don't know what it means.  But it's not common for everything…just demons.  Heehee. You'll understand as I keep writing.  "Créo sé pín shay na, Jonica" roughly means, "knock it off or I'll beat it off, Jonica".  As you can see it's not a very polite language, mostly because demons are the ones that made it up.  So if something is nasty, and I don't feel like censoring, I'll just use "Common Tongue".


	9. SPOILER THIS IS A PREEMPTIVE WARNING!

******THIS CHAPTER IS A SPOILER TO THOSE OF US THAT ARE CULTURE DEFICIENT AND DON'T READ TOLKIEN!  BEWARE!  I'M SORRY TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ MY STUFF, LIKED IT, AND WANTED TO CONTNUE, BUT DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE END UNTIL "THE RETURN OF THE KING" COMES OUT…which may I remind you isn't for another 9 months…IF YOU WANT TO READ ON, GO AHEAD, I'M JUST WARNING YOU BECAUSE I TOO AM A BITCH WHEN THE END OF A MOVIE IS TOLD TO ME.  PLEASE FORGIVE THE TOLKIEN FAN WHO ONLY WISHES TO DO GOOD.  SHE LOVES ALL AND NEEDS ALL THE GOOD REVIEWS SHE CAN GET.  ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY.  THAT IS ALL*********J L I was just trying to give enough room that none of the actual story is read before one reads this.  I hope I don't loose readers. ::looks pathetically at the ground::

Disconnected

Chpt. Blah

            "Lady Hutchins-," Gimli started.

            "Tuluxey.  My last name is Tuluxey," I stopped him, and he looked at me with confusion on his face.

            "Is it not a custom of men to take their father's last name, lass?" he asked.

            "It is, but me and my mother are different.  You see, when I was born my mother thought my father was dead, so she gave me her last name.  We just never changed it.  No need to," I told him.  Both Legolas and Gimli were interested.

            "Tel us the tale," Legolas urged, intrigued by the thought of my fathers possible death.  _I suppose he could be the story type._

            "Maybe later," I said, not really wanting to get into it right now.

            Gimli on the other hand wanted at least some tale to be told.  "Lady Tuluxey," he started again and winked at me, "Have you heard the story of The One Ring?" he asked, and I shook my head, he grinned.  "Well, it all started with that one Hobbit over there." He pointed to one of the shorter folk down the way.  "Frodo is his name…" He hadn't even told me half of the magnificent tale before lunch was declared over by Lord Elrond and we were asked to join them for celebration.

            "Keep going," I urged, intrigued by Gimli's story telling as we left the table and entered another room where music was playing.  Gimli picked up where he left off, and Legolas put a few of his own comments in sketchy areas, but mostly he stayed silent, listening to his friend talk.

            The story lasted well into the night (after supper obviously) and I had barely noticed the rest of the company listening to Gimli's side of the journey.

            "It is time, sadly, for the tale to end for now, and be resumed tomorrow," Gimli said to his audience, "For it is time to retire to a bed," he said and stretched his arms out and yawned a deep yawn.

            "Wait, no," I said, still wide-awake, "It's not over.  You have to keep going.  What happens to Frodo?  Does Sam destroy The Ring?  And Gandalf, why does he leave for Gondor?  What happens?  Oh come on, please.  Oh please, please, please," I begged quite literally on my knees.

            "Now lass, the tale can wait.  And as for Frodo and Sam's journey, they will tell it if they must, for I don't have all the details.  To bed with ye, lass!" he said and lifted me to my feet.  His strength surprised me, and he could tell.  "I am a Dwarf, lady, not a Hobbit," he laughed and made his way to the Guest Rooms.

            Disappointed but not discouraged I begged Legolas with out pity.

            "I am afraid I must decline, my bed awaits me as well," he said, bowed and left me.

            "Hey, you're Frodo aren't you?" I asked one of the hobbits passing by.  He looked at me with the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

            "I am," he replied with a cautious smile.  The four other hobbits stopped and watched us.

            "I just want to tell you, that me and my mom, we've saved the world a few times.  But nothing compares to what you did."  I stuck out my hand to shake his, and that's when I noticed his ring finger missing.  I looked back at him questioningly.

            But his good heart hadn't faltered.  He smiled wider, "Wait until the end of the tale.  We will tell you in time," he said, and then left with the other hobbits, laughing and singing.


	10. Never say Never agian

Disconnected

Chpt 10.

            "Damn it," I said, and searched desperately for someone who didn't want to sleep.

            I spotted my father on his way to the rooms as well.

            "Dad!" I yelled and ran to catch up to him.  "Dad, you're not going to bed are you?" I asked, thinking I already knew the answer.

            "As a matter of fact, Jonny, I am.  Tomorrow two very important Elves arrive and to talk about the treaty.  It's very important."

            I looked at him confused.  This answer surprised me, not because he was blowing me off for sleep, but because he is no longer nocturnal.  I could see that in his eyes.

            My mother can go for weeks without any sleep, and I need very little.  But my father has always needed a good day's sleep, never at night.

            Then I realized something that I should've noticed before.  "Dad, why can you stay in the sun?" I asked.

            "A spell Jonny," he said sleepily, then showed me a ring on his left hand, "Your mother is very powerful," he yawned and left me to ponder the night away.

            "So am I," I mumbled and made my way in the opposite direction.

            I wandered outside and again took in my surroundings.

            I could hear a waterfall somewhere close,_ remind me to go looking for it_, and the peaceful breezes flowing through my hair threatened to take me away.  So I had to force myself to sit on a nearby bench.

            The only lights I could make out were blocked by brush.  The only signs of human life I could hear (even with my enhanced hearing) were muffled voices, and laughs of people who did not want to sleep yet.

            I curled my legs up to me and hugged them against my chest.  I then looked up at the stars.

            I held my breath, there are so many of them, so bright.  I never saw them in L.A. or Chicago, or New York.  We (me and my mother) always moved to big cities.  It's harder to find me when They have to sort through many other pathetic life forms, and it normally takes years before They find us.

            But this, these wide-open spaces.  I like this better.  I've always felt suffocated and lost in the bigger cities.  Here, I felt as if I was home.

            My neck grew tired and screamed at me in pain from craning it towards the sky.  Slowly I leaned back and laid long ways on the bench.  The knot in my hair dug into my scalp, so I undid the braid and ruffled my hair out.  Then I relaxed into oblivion, although I was still awake.

            As the sun rose I heard the clip-clop of horses hooves, and the merriment of song.  When they stopped they were seemingly next to me, but I did not move my face from the sky.

            "Jonica," Elrond said surprised, "Have you stayed up all through the night?"

            I smiled and turned my head towards him and played with my necklace.

            My look was so bright and relaxed, I could tell that he was surprised I could ever be so peaceful.

            "Could I get some pants, please?" I asked then added, "I'm gonna go riding," as I looked back at the cloudless sky.

            Elrond said something to another person on a horse, and she said something back.

            "What language is that?" I asked, curious.

            "It is Elfish, my lady," said a blond elf standing on the ground.  He wasn't dressed as the elves of Rivendell or (as I have seen) Mirkwood. 

            I sat up, my mess of dirty blonde hair fell over my face, and I pulled it away.  "I'm Jonny," I smiled and sat cross-legged to see them.  There I saw the most beautiful woman in the entire world.  She seemed to glow, and I wished with all my heart that she wasn't an elf.

            The two on the horse (the ones Elrond was talking to) bowed their heads.

            "This is the Lord Celeborn, and his lady Galadriel.  I am Haldir.  We have traveled far from the land of Lothlorien," said the elf that talked to me earlier.

            "To meet your father," added Galadriel.  "_You, I cannot read,"_ I heard her voice inside my head.

            "_That's because I'm blocking you,"_ I said back.

            A look of utter surprise and confusion came upon her face.  "Are you not a child of man?" she questioned out loud.

            "Kinda, my heart beats if that's what you're asking," I replied.

~*Technically in the books the Elf's didn't go to help at Helmsdeep, so technically Haldir isn't dead.  And he's one of my favorite character's…as well as Faramir, Gimli and of course Legolas.J*~


	11. Revise your mouth

*I didn't like the ending of the last chpt, so I'm changing it a little bit because the other way would have taken too long. I'll recap the part I'm changing…

Disconnected

Chpt 11.

            _"You, I cannot read,"_ I heard her voice inside my head.

            "_That's because I'm blocking you,"_ I said back.

            A look of utter surprise and confusion came upon her face.  "Are you not a child of man?" she questioned out loud.

            I stood up slowly, knowing what was expected of me.  "No, I am not.  Although in this world, man is the closest being to me."

            "Is your father not a man?" Galadriel questioned, her eyes wide.

            "No, he used to be, but not any longer," I lifted my head to look at her in the eyes.  "I am not what my parents are either," the transition in my voice surprised me as well as many other elves in the area, but I did not show it.

            "Then, how can that be?  What are you?"  she asked, her heart rate quickened.

            "I am the girl of the prophecy, I am the One."

            "You?  You are but a child," she gasped.

            I nodded, "I will be the savoir of the world, or I will destroy it."

            "Are you as powerful as I?"  she asked, starting to believe me.

            "Yes.  Maybe more," I said and turned myself away from her, and walked gracefully away.  When I was a few meters away I looked over my shoulder to the stunned crowd of elves, grinned, and resumed my ordinary, ungraceful ways and made my way back to my room.

            When I got there, there was and pair of pants and a tunic lying on my bed.  "Coo'," I grinned and slipped off my gown, and slid on the pants.  They were green, and tight fitting, like Legolas', and the tunic was a green cloth.  It was fairly form fitting, so I suppose that it was made for a woman, or a she-elf.  I then skipped out of the room.

            "Jonica?  What did you tell them?"  asked my father from behind me.

            "I told Galadriel things," I said, "It's fine daddy, I was polite," I added when I saw the look of panic wash over his face.  

He relaxed, "Thank god," he sighed.

"Daddy, do you know how ride?"  I asked.

"A horse?  It's been a long time, but I suppose I can remember.  Why?"

"Can you teach me?"  I asked smiling sweetly.

"If Galadriel has truly arrived, then I must get to the counsel."

"Ok, I'll get someone else to teach me then.  Have fun," I said disappointed, and gave him a peck on the cheek.  My father looked completely astonished as I skipped down to the pastures like a little girl.  _Since my time on earth is short, I might as well try and enjoy it._  

I searched the barn for a stable hand and instead came across an incredibly beautiful white stallion.  I was in awe.

"Hello," I whispered as I approached him.

He whinnied a greeting and slowly came up to me.  I reached out my hand to pet his nose, and he took in a stiff of my hand.

"I'm Jonny, who are you?"  I asked him quietly.

"Speak up, child, be not afraid.  I am Shadowfax," he stated with pride.  I smiled.  "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm looking for someone to lend me a horse, and teach me to ride."

"Well, you have no need of a person or a horse to teach you.  I will carry you, and teach you all you need.  It is time that someone learns to ride one of us the right way."

"Really?"  I asked, my heart beating rapidly with anticipation.

"Of course, open my gate," he said.

I did as he asked, then he told me step by step how to lift myself onto his back without a saddle.

"It's really high," I stated when I got up.

"Do not be afraid," he crooned, "I will not let you fall."

"Now, tell me to 'walk', and I will do as you bid."

"Will all horses do this?" I asked.

"Not with all free folk, but you we will obey," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You are special," he stated and I understood.  

"My connection with the Earth."

"Yes."

I shrugged it off, "Walk."  He walked forward.

By midday Shadowfax had successfully taught me how to gallop without falling off.  And by my request he even threw me off so that I would get back up.  He told me that not all his kind would carry me as he did, but now that I had learned the basics I would stay on even if it was a bumpy ride.  I thanked him as I slid off of him.

"He likes you," said an old man with a big nose, and long white hair and beard.  He carried a staff.

"I know, he told me," I replied smiling.

"I am Gandalf, Shadowfax is my companion."

"He's very nice.  I'm-,"

"Jonica, yes I know," he grinned, "I have given counsel to the lady Galadriel.  It seems that you had given her a fright.  Tell me truthfully Jonica," he said as Shadowfax came up from behind me and rested his head on my shoulder, "Why is your father here?  And what is your purpose here?"  he asked, face grim.

I looked at the grass beneath my feet, then looked back at him, "Because," I sighed, "Because the end is near."


	12. The last chapter was dedicated to Priya,...

Disconnected

Chpt. 12

            We locked glances, then I quickly looked away.  I don't need the pity of a wizard.  I don't need the pity of anyone.  I felt the pain well up inside me and the tears almost fell.  But I have to be like my mother, she would be strong, she would just shrug it off like it was nothing, just another day with the same old work.  She never would have cried.  Tuluxey's don't cry.

            The wizard saw my moment of weakness and tried to comfort me.  "Child," he started, putting his hand on my shoulder; he, obviously, was one of the few who knew the whole prophesy.

            _Bullshit_, I pulled away, backing into Shadowfax.  "What?  No big deal.  I'm fine," I lied, then recovered and smiled at him.

            Gandalf didn't believe me, he obviously saw right through my charade and to my pain that I buried deep.  _Damn stupid, mother fucking, wizards, with their ability to see through all the blockades no one else can see through._  I cursed myself silently and began to walk away.

            Shadowfax whinnied a good-bye as I left, but stayed with Gandalf, I assumed, because they wanted to talk.

I was on my way back to my room when Aragorn stopped me.

            "I heard that you were one of power," he told me, questioning my honesty.

            "Yeah," I said, but after the talk with the wizard, I didn't really want to talk anymore…especially to a king.  I looked at him in the eye, and I suspected, his eyes saw through me.  But unlike the wizard, Aragorn's eyes didn't see my pain; he just saw my reluctance to speak to him.

            "Why do you avoid my glance?"  he asked as I looked away.

            I sighed, "I feel like you can see through me like glass, and I can't have that.  Not now," I said as I walked away.

            I want to see my mother.  I want to know if she's ok.  If she's dead I'll never forgive myself.  I've trained most of my life to fight to survive, and she never let me, not unless she could do it herself.  And that might have killed her.  I might have killed her.  I never told her I loved her, and I'm not sure if I always made that clear.  Everything she did was for my survival, not hers, and I needed to acknowledge that.

            When I got back to my room, I let out scream to release my tension.

            The door behind me burst open.


	13. MOO!

 Disconnected

Chpt 13.

            In charged two very armed men and my father.  It took a minute to realize that the two other men were not in fact men.  They were elves; Legolas and Haldir to be exact, both of whom had their bows up and ready.  I stared at them like they were crazy and watched as they searched the room with their eyes, adjusting their bows with their sight.  They slowly lowered them when they found no danger.

            "What happened?" asked my father in a tone that could be mistaken for fear.

            "Nothing, primal scream therapy," I explained, and he rolled his eyes.  The two elves stared at me straight faced.  _Wow, they're really good at making you feel uncomfortable and stupid._  My father breathed in a sigh of relief, _Maybe it was fear._  

            "Don't ever do that again.  Not now," he said, and as I looked into his gray-green eyes I understood.

            "then realized Yes sir," I half saluted, and that they came to my door really quick.  "What were you three doing?"  I asked.

            "We were talking, and getting ready to rejoin the counsel," my dad told me and started to walk away.

            "The Lady Galadriel would like you to join us," said Haldir politely, and bowed in a gesture for me to go first.

            I attempted to curtsy and walked past him with a bounce in my step.  I could feel his grin.  He thinks I'm cute; a child cute, he doesn't think of me as a woman.

            Legolas has mixed thoughts of me, I can tell.  Not that I care.  _Stupid elf…I hate elves_.  Although Haldir I respect, maybe because he didn't stuff an arrow in my face when he first saw me.

            I walked with them down yet another walkway that I hadn't explored yet.  _I wish I had time._  I spotted Aidwen walking the opposite way, so I grinned at her.  She grinned back; only something else was there, perhaps worry.  I wonder if the elves are ready to make a vote on whether or not they will help us.  I suppose my father is right, maybe we do need their help.  We sure aren't winning; although we try, winning small battles, but I know for a fact we aren't winning the war.

            The elves that were already there, stood up as we I entered the room, and only sat down when I got to my chair and sat at Elrond's hand signal.  This I found very odd.  Just yesterday I could swear that most all of them thought that I was a vulgar child, with no consideration of anyone else.  And now today they're treating me like I'm important.  It's very suspicious.

            "Welcome back, now we shall hear the last of statements for this alliance," said Elrond standing for dramatic effect.

            "Let us hear from the One," said Galadriel mournfully.  She looked over at Gandalf.  _So she knows it's almost time._

            I sighed and looked at my father.  He looked surprised at first, then incredibly depressed.  He hadn't known that I read the prophecy.  I think it hurt him that I knew.

             "What do you want to hear?" I asked, trying to figure out what to say.  "Why should you help us?  Because you're leaving us, because if we don't have you, as much as I hate to say it, we don't have anything.  And we'll die.  So why should you help?  To save men, to save Gaia, to save us," I finished, thinking maybe my father approved of what I said.  I think I was bullshitting some parts of it.  But it's the best I could do, I'm not a fucking diplomat, not that they've done anything good lately.

            Gandalf nodded in response, and a spurt of conversation flared up.  I spotted Aragorn, and a few other men sitting next to Gimli, and Legolas was next to his father.  Haldir was sitting next to his lady.  He smiled at me as if to say everything will be ok.  I smiled grimly back.

            "Would we not be saving the demons as well?" asked Thranduil.

            I blinked, "Yes," I said, my anger flared up.  "Not only would you be saving them, you'd be fighting side-by-side with them.  Not all things that are evil want the end of the world, and not all demons are evil, just as not all humans are good.  It's just the way the world works," I explained.  My father breathed in deeply.

            Thranduil looked angry.  "Don't judge things you don't understand your highness.  Remember, you once thought that I was just another little girl.  Look what I turned out to be," I defended myself.


	14. I've been updatingNOTICE ME!

Disconnected

Chpt 14.

            Thranduil glared at me, but I didn't sway, "I'm a firm believer in the truth and honesty.  And honestly, if you help us, then you're gonna be fightin' some tough shit.  And truthfully, I don't know if we can beat it.  But we might as well try.  Because there is alternative, we have no other choice.  It's either fight to survive, or you're already dead, and I'm still here.  So what's it gonna be?"  I asked.  I could care less if I sounded appropriate or not at the moment.  Right now I was just trying to be myself, and be strong, like my mother.  My voice didn't falter and my stare didn't stray.  I kept my eyes looked on Legolas' father, trying to make him understand.

            We took a vote after five minutes of silence.  It was divided equally between the elves.  There would have to be another debate, and another counsel; as the seconds ticked by, closer and closer to the end.

            Elrond let the counsel leave for the time being.  I stalked down the path.

            "Jonica," called Legolas from behind me, I stopped in my tracks and waited for him because I needed to yell at an elf, and so far he hasn't stopped me.

            "What the hell is wrong with your people?" I asked thoroughly pissed off as soon as he caught up to me.

            "Nothing is wrong, we a just skeptical about fighting along side demons," he said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

            "Not that!  I would be skeptical too, but I still have enough sense to help if someone, even my enemy, asked for it!"  I argued, flinging my hands in the air.

            "Sense?  Is it not hasty to rush into a war one does not understand?"

            "Not if people are dying!"

            "How do we know that you are truly the right side?"  he asked, and I paused, he had a point.

            "Because the other side is trying to destroy the world?" I stated more than asked.

            "You are young, you'll understand later," he sighed, and looked away.

            _That is it, no way in hell am I gonna let the elf talk to me like that._  "I am so sick of your arrogant bullshit!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, people stopped all around us, "There's no fucking way you're gonna sit there and tell me what I do and do not know.  What I have and haven't gone through!  You don't know me, don't judge me," I calmed my voice down to a normal tone and walked away leaving him stunned behind me.

            I decided that I needed to find that waterfall I heard last night to take my mind off the prophecy.  Unfortunately it didn't take long, evidently they surround Rivendell, and I wondered why I hadn't heard them before.  No matter, I sat with my legs dangling over the side of one of the bridges.  And I decided that I couldn't delay my 'flight' back home any longer.  If this counsel thing is going to take longer, then I could be doing something productive at home.

            I saw boots in the corner of my eye.  I looked at them, and then followed the legs protruding from the boots up to the face of the owner.  I shook the hair out of my eyes.

            "I am sorry if offended you Jonica, I was merely stating-," he started.

            "I know what you were stating," I snapped and sighed to regain control, "I was fifteen when I read the prophecy, a year later I was in a car accident that resulted in the deaths of my mother's co-workers who were in the front seat.  Then I was kidnapped and tortured by Them, all before I was to be ritually murdered to bring about the end of the world." I showed him the scars that still lay on the flesh of my wrists, "They were trying to make it look like a suicide.  They beat me pretty bad, but They made the mistake of untying me, thinking I had no strength left to get away," I paused.

            "What happened?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

            "I ran.  I got up and started to run.  Trying all the doors I could find, all of which were locked.  They almost caught me again, but I fought them off, and ran for the staircase ahead of me.  I thought I was going to make it, I was running down the stairs and no one was behind me.  Then I tripped, and fell down half of the last flight of stairs.  I felt my leg break, and again I thought I was going to die.  But I once again pulled myself up and staggered down the last few stairs.  I felt my leg pieces rub together.  I when I got to the floor, the door was locked," I looked down, remembering how painful it was, how scared I was.  I shivered.

            "What did you do?" asked Legolas after a few seconds of silence.

            I shook my head, "I used whatever strength I had left to unlock the door with magic.  It burst open and I collapsed on the grass, just as the sun was rising," I said, then let out another sigh.

            "What stopped…Them, from getting you then?" he asked.

            "For my sixteenth birthday, Mab, Queen of the fairies gave me this necklace," I showed him what I had been fingering though out my tale.  My silver chain necklace that looked like a vine, and twisted around a diamond that seemed to glow from within its hold.  "She said it would protect me from Them," I sighed as he examined it with his long elfin fingers, then released it.

            "You truly are the One?" he gasped and I nodded.

            "Last year I was sucked into another world by accident, and found out that I was more like my parents than I thought.  I now have to eat blood or else I get really sick and die, it sucks," I said, no pun intended.

            Then I realized everything that I told him.  I let down my barrier; I let him see into my thoughts, my world.  How could I be so blind, so stupid?  I was off thinking about going home, and I told him everything.  I'm no longer strong in his eyes, how can I be?  I just told him why I act the way I do, why I'm so disagreeable.  Then I realized…

            "I'm telling you this, because you are my friend…are you not?"  I asked.  This statement surprised him, maybe because I was the one saying it.

            "I am," he smiled, and took my trembling hand in his, "I am."

            I looked into his eyes, and I no longer resented his pointy ears, or the elfin way of life.  I admired it, the everlasting life and arrogance.  "I wish I was ignorant," I stated off handed.

            "You are," Legolas joked, smiling in a way I had never seen before.

            "What day is today?"  I asked.

            "Today is Beltane, my lady," he told me.

            "Ahh, no wonder."

            "What does that mean?" he grinned.

            "Nothing," I said and looked back at the waterfall, I kept my hand in his.


	15. Thank you lulu for noticing me

*Excuse my Legolas perversion, who can resist Orlando Bloom?  I promise that there is a point to it, unlike some stories where they just need the romance and drama.

Disconnected 

Chpt 15.

            I woke up the next morning next to a face that was looking at me idly.  _I'm in the Elf's bed, why am I in the Elf's bed?  Damn Beltane, makes everyone horny._  He grinned at me, and I smiled back.

            "So," I started, and he kissed me softly on the forehead.  "Oh, ok."

            "Sleep well?" asked Legolas with a new light in his eye.

            "Oh yeah," I said then mumbled, "You haven't done much unless you've done an Elf."

            "Must you speak of it that way?" he asked, I could tell he was a little hurt.

            I felt bad, for some reason, other than he being my friend, I didn't like making him upset.  _I'm not falling in love, I won't do it again.  Not now._  He kissed me again and I relaxed in his arms, _I fell in love again, damn it._

"What time is it?" I asked gently, laying my head on his chest.

            "Ten o'clock in the morning," he said.  There was a knock on his door.

            "Legolas!  Have you seen Jonny, she's not in her room!" cried my father on the verge of panicking.

            We both bottled upright. "Shit," I whispered, "Shit, shit, shit."  I wrapped a cloth around me, and got on my knees, searching for my cloths.

            "I have not," he replied to my father as he slide on some pants.

            "Shit, oh shit."

            "Did I wake you?  You are normally up by sunrise," said daddy from the other side of the door.

            "You did not, I was just going to take a bath."

            "Do you not normally do that early as well?" he asked suspiciously.

            "Shit," I whispered again throwing the shirt on over me, and pulling on the pants I had on yesterday.

            "I did rise late, but I have been up," Legolas smiled as he watched me spazz.

            "Don't smile at me," I whispered to him as I stood up.

            He came over to me and kissed me again, I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in it.  _Elves kiss so softly; it's not lustful like my ex-boyfriend at home.  It's nicer._

            "I will leave you then," said my dad slowly as he walked away.  He knew.  I know that he knew, I can tell, he had that tone of voice that he only has when he knows I'm lying to him, the one that dares you to break down and tell the truth.  Mother's normally do it, but mine just beats it out of me.  Dad is the voice of reason; I've never been able to lie to him.

            When the Elf and I broke apart I smiled timidly, "I should go home," I said, I couldn't keep up any barrier now.  He has seen the worst side of me, the tender, breakable side that only comes out if I feel like I'm loved.  I can't lie to him and say I'll stay, because I can't, and I have to go now, or I won't go at all.

            "What do you mean?" he asked surprised at my words.

            "I have to go home, the end of the world isn't waiting for me to come back with elves.  It isn't waiting at all.  People are dying Legolas.  I have to go," I explained, and he held me near.

            "I just found you," he whispered.

            "Ah, Amour, I know.  But it isn't my choice.  This is paradise, and now I have to leave it.  It doesn't seem fair.  But it is my fate."

            "You are a brave a wise soul," he said gently, holding me out so he could look into my very green eyes. "Will I see you again?"

            "Hopefully.  No promises," I said sadly, and kissed him one last time before I snuck out his door.

            "Don't leave me," he came after me.

            "Legolas," I sighed, "It's already too complicated.  I love you, but I have to go," I waved my hand to the right side of me and opened up a portal that would take me home.  Tears were in my eyes, and I choked down a whimper as I noticed tears welling up in his.

"Tell daddy I love him.  And try and convince your people to help us.  We need it," I said, and as I leapt through I told him I loved him again, and closed the portal. 

 I was on my way home, finally, to fulfill the prophecy, to fulfill my destiny, and hopefully, to save the world.


	16. A new chapter

Disconnected 

Chpt 16.

            "Ah!" I moaned as my feet it the floor of my uncle's hotel/house.  A pain shot up my foot and a board hit my head.  "What the fuck?" I groaned as I picked myself up and stared at a scared brown haired girl.  "Fred?"

            "Sorry," she sighed in relief, "I didn't know what to expect to come through that portal."

            "As long as you didn't cut off my head, I'm fine…you didn't cut off my had did you?" I smiled.

            "No," she grinned back and lowered her makeshift weapon.

            I rubbed my head, which was throbbing with pain, "Can you?"

            She smiled nervously and I suppose was about to say something but Gunn walked up from behind her.

            "Hey Jonny, long time no see.  Nice costume, where'd she send you this time?" he said as he reached over and slapped my hand.

            My heart sunk, "You haven't seen her?" I asked worried.

            "Not since she went out with Connor about an hour ago, why?" he said confused.

            I sighed in relief, "Nothing, it nothing."

            "Ok, Angel's back by the way, Willow came by and gave him his soul."

            "That's good, maybe I'll kick his ass."

            "Hey babe," said my mother's familiar voice chimed in my ears.

            I smiled wide and turned to face her.  "Mom!" I laughed and swung my arms around her bloody neck.  "What happened?  Are you ok?  How'd you get away?" I asked quickly as I pulled away and searched her body for wounds.

            "We kicked an ass, I'm fine," she said as she pushed me away, "and I'll tell that story later," she smiled, thanking me for my concern, and kissed my forehead.  "Now, how's your father?"

            "Worried.  He's not sure that the elves will help us."

            "Speaking of elves.  You smell like one," she grinned evilly at me.

            "Mom!" I said shocked, "I can't believe that you would ever imply that-,"

            "Was he good?" she cut me off.

            "Oh yeah," I sighed, "I'm still tired," we laughed like two men exchanging comments about a waitress they nailed.

            "You are the weirdest family I have ever came in contact with," said Wesley as he came out from the office.

            "Thank you," my mom and I said at the same time.

            "I'm gonna go hunt," I told mom as I walked to the weapon cabinet to my left on the wall of the lobby.

            "Only if you to Kazey.  She's been really worried about you," said my mom.

********

            About an hour later Kazey and I left in combat boots and army issue pants, and matching green tank top.  Kazey told me that the world had gotten rougher, and more demons crawled up from more corners of the city.  

            I looked at her spiky green face and smiled, as you could tell Kazey is not human, in fact, I'm not sure what kind of demon she is.  It's like Lorne; I'm not sure what he is either.  I know she's on our side though, and she's my friend, that's all I need.

            We were ambushed on the corner of Main and First Street.  A whole pack of vampire's came on us like a bunch of hungry wolves.  They split Kazey and me up and fought us five to one.  

            I kicked and took down the first attacker, then punched and kneed the second.  Then the remaining three came from the sides and behind me.  I back kicked the one behind me, but the vamp on my right side punched me hard on my jaw.  I tumbled over and regained my balance.  I punched madly at the asshole that broke my jaw.  Only when his blood was covering my hands did I stop.

            I was kicked, and then punched.  I fell to the ground and got another blow to my stomach.  I had forgotten about the other four vampires.  Big mistake, _I can't believe that I forgot._  I was so wrapped up in knocking the shit out of the vamp that hit me that I missed the other's getting off the ground.

            "Now watch beautiful, as your girly friend, dies," said one of them.  He picked me off the ground by my hair and forced my head toward Kazey.  Another vampire with a retro brunette hair cut stuck a knife in her gut.

            "I am sorry Jonny," Kazey cried as the vamp slit her throat.

            "No!" I screamed and squirmed out of the jackass' hold.

            I slayed a about five vampires in my blind rage before one caught me and before I knew it sunk his fangs into the soft flesh of my neck.

            I groaned in pain and went limp for a few seconds before I staked him also.  I put my hand to my neck to stop the bleeding and opened a portal.

            I needed to hurry along the counsel.  The first stages of the prophecy had begun.


	17. CONFUSION

*Kazey was pronounced Ka-Zee, In case you cared.

Disconnected

Chpt 17.

            I as I hit the ground my knees buckled under me and I hit the ground.  My eye felt like it was blackening up, and I could feel cuts and bruises engulfing my entire body.  _Never show them you're losing._

            There were many gasps as I looked up from the soft ground.  "Have you made a decision yet?" I growled impatiently.

            "Jonica, what?  What happened?" asked Legolas.  My father stood from his seat in the counsel as I slowly got up.  He came to my side.

            "There's blood all over you," Dad said worried.  Galadriel and Gandalf got up to examine me and see what they could do to help.

            "It's not all mine," I smiled.  "You need to make a decision."

            "You need to sit down," said Gandalf seeing the blood seeping from my forehead.  Thankfully my hair was covering my neck.

            "No," I shook my head, then got more than a little woozy and swayed.  "Ok, maybe a little," I said as I pressed my hand to my neck to help stop the bleeding.

            My father saw and lifted my hair to show the counsel my mistake.

            "Jonny what happened?" asked my dad.

            "A mistake.  I made a mistake," I said as the blood that had once coursed through my veins ran down my fingers.  

            "Sit down," Legolas tried to order me.

            "No!  I need an answer now!  We don't have much time.  It's all gonna be over soon, and I can't keep waiting for elves to show up on my front door."

            "You are bleeding too much," Aragorn said as he too urged me to sit.

            Angry, I opened another portal to my side, "Don't waste your time.  This better be the last counsel.  If it's not, then don't bother having another one.  We'll all be dead by the time you're ready," I growled, feeling my face change to the slight form of a vampire.

            I hopped through the portal, ignoring the urgent protests of my father, and my lover.  I was gone again.

            When I got through this time my mother was on the other side, waiting to heel me.

            "How'd you know?" I asked as she helped me onto the couch in the lobby and placed her hand on my neck to heel it.

            "I know things.  The prophecy has started."

            "You know that I know?"

            "I'm not an idiot like your father.  Of course I know," she smiled.  "You read it when you were fifteen."

            "Mom, I want to know what I'm up against."

            She sighed, "I know that too."

            "Then you'll do the spell?"

            "Only if you don't tell your father.  He really doesn't want me to."

            "Fine."

************3rd person**********

Jonny was laying on her bed upstairs, lost deep in a spell that would prepare her for the worst.  Her mother, Ivory Tuluxey, went to the refrigerator, looking for something red to quench her thirst.

            She grabbed one of the blood bags her stepbrother stocked, and stunk her teeth into the red delicious goodness.

            A portal opened from behind her, but she did not panic.  Slowly, she turned to face what ever came through as she sucked contently on her meal.  She was in vampire form.

            Out of the portal plopped two nicely formed elves, a dwarf, a scrubby looking man, and her husband.  She kept drinking as the disoriented males looked around for something to fight, only noticing her.

            The elves whipped out their bows, the dwarf his axe, and the man his sword, all pointed at her.  Desent smiled at her as she sucked down the last drops of blood from the bag, and threw it to the floor.

            "Hi, welcome to L.A." she said calmly as Desent gestured for them to put down their weapons.

            "Where is the Lady Jonica, we much desire to see her," Said one of the blonde elves.

            "I don't know," she lied, her husband was not supposed to come back while her daughter was under the spell she had promised she wouldn't place.

            "What do you mean you don't know!" yelled Desent, approaching Ivory with an enraged look in his eyes.

            She shrugged, "I'm her mother, not her jailer, she does what she wants.  Did you get the elves to join us?" Ivory asked, already knowing the answer, obviously, the elves had joined; otherwise the two wouldn't be there.

            Desent nodded.            

            "Hey, doll-face, is this spell of yours supposed to have physical effec- oh hello," said a green demon with horns known as Lorne walking down the stairs.  The elves strung their bows.

            "Whoa buddy, shoot him and I'll drink ya," said Ivory, protecting her friend.  He was watching over Jonny, ready to make a move if anything happened.

            "Spell?"  said Desent, glaring at his wife.

            "Spell?  What spell?" Ivory said watching Desent's eye.

            "Ivory, love, did you do the spell we talked about?"

            "No," she lied again; he looked at her with unbelieving eyes.  "Maybe a little.  But she asked!"  she called after him as he bolted up the stairs.  The other four men followed, and Ivory rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers.

            She was at her daughter's door, ready to block their way as soon as they come up.

            "Out of the way witch!" hissed Desent.

            "Ouch, I love you too you fucking vampire," she replied calmly.

            "Ivory."

            "If you break the spell she could die.  It has to run full circle."

            "Let me see her," begged the better-looking elf.

            Ivory sniffed in, "You're the one," she smiled.  "Jonny has good taste," she said, as she looked him up and down.  She stood aside to let everyone through.

            Inside they saw the pale Jonica, shifting in her bed as if she were in a nightmare she wouldn't wake up from.  Once in a while a bruise would show up on her body that wasn't there before.

            "Is that supposed to happen?" asked Lorne again.

            "She will suffer temporary physical side effects," answered Ivory looking apologetically at her husband.

            Jonny let out a hard gasp and clutched her stomach.  Her eyes opened and she sat up.  When she removed her hand, there was blood on it.

            "What happened?" asked what she recognized to be Haldir.

            "I made a mistake.  Mom, Gross!  Get a room!  I don't need to see that…stop making out with my father!"


	18. hold on, hold on nope, I have nothing

Disconnected

Chpt 18.

            Mom and Dad slowly pulled apart, "So, you lost didn't you?" my mom commented.

            I nodded as I rubbed the part of my stomach that the sword entered during the spell.  It was heeled now, and all of the blood had disappeared except for the stuff on my hands.  I coughed hysterically, proving my moment of weakness.

            Lorne and Legolas rushed to my side, but Legolas stopped as he realized that the demon was moving also.  Lorne grabbed a wet washcloth that was sitting in a bowl of water next to my bed; he was apparently cleaning my wounds as I got them in my trance.  He pushed it against my neck, worried that the bite wounds would open up again.  I smiled, silently thanking him.

            "Anymore of you guys coming?" I asked Legolas, and his eyes welled up with pride. 

            "We are sending one hundred of our best archers, Mirkwood, Rivendell, and Lorien," he replied.

            "One hundred?" I coughed again, "That's, that's good," I breathed, "But I would be content if it were just you."

            He smiled, and Haldir looked suspiciously at him.

            I got up from bed and cracked my neck.  "It's gonna be a long day," I told everyone, "I'll go cook."

            "Where is Kazey?" asked my dad, and I looked at floor to blink away some unshed tears for my good friend.

            "She died," I said as I looked back at him and walked out the door.  "Cordelia's an evil bitch, I just thought you should know!" I yelled as I trotted down the hallway in my somewhat slutty pajamas.

            I started cooking as soon as I got to the kitchen that was never used.  Serving up eggs and toast and an assortment of pancakes.  Then I had a craving for something more.  Something that I had hated eating since forever.  I indeed needed blood.  I couldn't explain it, it was like being pregnant and craving things you only tasted once and never liked.  It was like this time I wanted to consume it so I wouldn't deal with being sick.  It was like the end of the world.

            I went to the fridge and pulled out a blood bag, then ripped my tiny vampire teeth into it and let it drizzle down my throat.  The only thing that disgusted me was the fact that I enjoyed it. It was like learning what gelatin was made out then turning around and eating jell-o.  You know it's disgusting, but it tastes so good.

            "Jonica?" said a voice quietly from behind me.

            I turned quickly, ripping the bag from my mouth.  Excess blood was dipping from the corners of my mouth and Legolas winced.

            I looked away, "Sorry, I didn't ever want you to see me like this," I said, putting the bag aside.  I then wiped my mouth and returned to the stove.

            "It smells delicious. You father told us that you were a wonderful cook," he said, trying to make me feel better.

            I smiled with satisfaction.  "You ain't nothin' yet," I told him, then set the counter in the form of a buffet.

            "EAT!" I yelled up the stairs, and down ran almost everyone.  Except of course, Cordelia.  After my many compliments I went to the weapons closet and let everyone eat in peace.  I wasn't that hungry; I had just eaten an entire pint of blood.  I took out my favorite sword and started to practice, remembering what I needed to work on from the spell.  As I turned and swung my sword there was a clang as metal hit metal.  Aragorn was standing with his own sword Elendil, at his defense.

            "I did not realize that you were a shield maiden," he said, and grinned in a complimenting way.

            I twisted my sword away from his and replied, "You don't know me too well.  Everyone who doesn't know me underestimates me."  I swung at him and he blocked, muscle memory taking over for us both.  He understood that I needed to practice, and he was willing to help.

            "Then I see that I will get to know you fast," he retorted as he tried out one of the more advanced moves, catching my sword so he could disarm me.

            I twisted my entire body in defense and kept my weapon, he tried to wipe my feet from under me so I did a reverse flip to avoid it.  I kicked up, ramming the heel of my foot into his chest.  He stepped back in shock, "Very well indeed," he said, and made his attack.

            I blocked and swung him over my shoulder.  All of a sudden there was another body coming in for an attack.  My cousin, Connor, decided that he needed to practice also, and punched me in the back.

            And so it was ignited, Aragorn backed off and watched in amazement as Connor disarmed me by kicking my hand.  I did a few backhand springs to gain distance from him, and watched as he came running at me.  I then made a wrestling move and stuck out my arm so that when his neck caught on it he would fall to the ground.

            He retaliated by kicking my legs from under me.  The two of us were out of breath; we stayed on the floor of the lobby for sometime before members of our audience helped pick us up.

            "I wish you wouldn't do that," I panted.

            "You told me once to be ready for anything," he breathed back.

            "I did say that, didn't I?" I smiled, and we sat until we caught our breath.


	19. surprise, betcha didn't expect this

Disconnected 

Chpt 19

            I walked down the deserted streets, ignoring my mother's warning.  Tonight was the night, whether I liked it or not. Tonight the prophecy was going to be fulfilled; I could feel it.

            Legolas and Gimli had begged me to let them come as they caught me sneaking out.  I pretended all day that everything was fine.  They promised more elves were on their way.  "That's good," I told them, "They can help you."  I said that I couldn't have them with me, because it would risk their lives too.  And I couldn't have that.  I told them that if they tried to follow me, I would lead them into a cage, and have them fight a werewolf.  We have no werewolves in L.A. but it's not hard to conjure one.

            So I walked, looking for my destiny, my fate, against my parents' wishes, and against my friends wills.

            _Goddess, guide me.  Show me where to go._  I let myself wander aimlessly until the wind showed me where walk, but not once did I let my guard down.  That wouldn't happen to me again.  My hair fell in my face as the wind blew me in a direction that I was bound to follow.

            A trashcan crashed and I quickly hopped into fighting stance, ready for anything.  Out came a meager rat, looking for some food._  Calm down, Jonica, jeeze._

            It settled and stilled in front of a warehouse.  "How come it always has to be warehouses?  Can't they find a nice apartment complex?" I muttered to myself as I cautiously opened the door and silently stepped in.  Inside it was dark, as it usually was, and the smell of musk and dust were everywhere.  My eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness, _Thank you mom and dad,_ and I walked carefully, so I could keep my attack a surprise one.  I only had a slight memory from the spell at this point in the day.  And now I wasn't quite sure what this thing looked like.

            "I've been waiting for you," came a deep voice from all around me.  My heart jumped in my chest, my advantage was gone, and all I could do now was keep his talking so that he could surprise me.  This was the end of the world; I could feel it in the pit of my stomach.

            "I hope not for too long," I retorted as I watched my back.

            "Do you really think that that tiny weapon can destroy me?" he asked almost mockingly.

            "I hoped it would, but it's better than nothing."  I stepped forward, looking around me, and saw nothing.  _Where is he?_

            "I suppose," he laughed, taunting me, daring me to pull the sword from its sheath.

            "Look, are you going to ask me to tea and biscuits?  Or can we get on with it?" I yelled, growing impatient.  Even worse, I felt like if I ran now I would be ok; my cowardice would save me, and I couldn't have that temptation.

            He laughed and jumped down from out of nowhere.  The entire floor shook with the impact of his body, and what a body it was.  His height passed mine by two or three feet, and his skin was covered in a thick layer of black scales.  He hissed at me, daring me to show him my strength.

            _Never show them you're frightened._  I cursed and swung my sword at his arm, hoping it would do some damage.  With luck, the blade tore into his flesh.  _Yes!  I could win.  _I swung it once more aiming for his gaping wound, but he roared in anger and moved away.  Unfortunately my weapon struck a tough spot and shattered, leaving about five inches of jagged metal at the hilt.  My faithful sword couldn't handle the stress of two blows.  I cursed again as I was thrown across the room with just one swipe of his hand, as if I were a fly that annoyed the shit out of him.

            He laughed deep in his throat.  I got up from the ground shaking off the massive amount of pain that coursed through my body from the impact of the boxes and the floor, and ran at him leaving my broken weapon behind me, then leapt into the air, attempting to kick him with both of my feet.  But the full force of my body didn't sway him, and I dropped to the ground like a rock hitting a wall.  He picked me up from my ankle and let me dangle from his hold.

            "You don't really think you can beat me, do you?" he asked when I was at eye level to him.  He dropped me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach.  I gasped for breath, _Never show them you're losing._  I picked myself off the ground and spun kicked him, attempting to knock him to the floor; he caught me mid-kick, and punched my face.  I fell to the ground again.  I felt blood trickle down my face as I once again lifted myself up.

            "Is that all you got?" I asked, taunting him, secretly hoping that he had no more to give.  I casually wiped the blood out of my eyes and got back into fighting stance.

            "Are you still trying to win?" he kicked me down, and my face hit the ground, I felt my nose crunch and blood spurt out, down into my mouth.  I spit it out and got up again only to be knocked to the floor again.  He kicked my stomach again, and I hurled and coughed up blood.  

_I'm not going to win, not today.  Maybe if I get away and regroup, maybe I can fight him again , and defeat him.  _A loud noise came from outside the building, and the monster stopped and turned quickly, ignoring me for the moment.  I used that chance to crawl away and hide behind a few boxes.

            "You still don't understand do you?" he asked as turned back around and realized that I still had the strength to move.  He searched for me, trying to make me answer.

            I crawled a little farther away, trying to make it back to my only weapon.  "When I kill you the world will end, no doubt you knew that," he kept talking, "All the demons and all the evil things will crawl up from the bowels of the earth and it back, life by miserable life."

            I sighed softly and swallowed some of the blood in my mouth; I could see the sword.  _I have to get out.  Maybe the world won't end today, maybe I can come back…_

            "But did you also know, child, that the world will end if you live, and I die?" he asked, I could see him in my minds eye grinning through the darkness.  "You're pointless, you miserable form of live, you have no point to exist.  All your people thought that you would be the savior.  But you turn out to be nothing," He laughed.  "You're pathetic."

            "You lie!" I yelled, surprising myself.  I heard his body shift and walk toward my voice.

            "No muffin, I don't lie," he growled, hungry for the taste of my blood.

            And all of a sudden I understood, if living wouldn't make it any better, and the prophecy had to be fulfilled, then I knew what I had to do.  I slid quickly to the broken sword and grabbed the hilt just as the giant came on me.  _That's it?  It's so simple, it can't be that easy._

            "You already failed with that," he growled, thinking it was to be used on him.

            A new light was in my eye.  I finally knew how to fulfill it, I had a mission, and a new strength coursed through my veins.  The Power of Will, the need for life on earth, and the prayers of a thousand beings were with me.

            I studied my laughing opponent, something I should've done when he was chatty in the beginning.  I finally noticed a soft spot on his neck…seems like a stupid place to have a soft spot, but there it was, plain and clear.

            Now was my time, I looked at the hilt and grinned evilly back up at him. 

            "What?"  He stopped laughing, realizing that I was grinning too.  I kicked the universal soft spot behind the knee, which made him collapse.  The ground shook as he hit his knees, and as he went down I punched his throat, making him gag and cough.  And with one swift move, as he was trying to breathe, I moved the blade's edge across his neck.  His black blood spurted everywhere, and he moved his large hand to his wound.

            "You think you won?"  He said one last time.

            "No," I commented sternly then chopped off his head as well as I could with a five-inch blade.  His corpse hit the floor with another shake.  "Now I have," I panted, and then shut my eyes with relief.

            Many arrows hit the already dead body of the demon whose name I never knew, and never wanted to know.

            The Elves weren't in sight yet, and I was running out of time because I knew I wouldn't be able to finish it, to win, if they all watched me do it.  The demon was dead, the immediate threat was gone…but I wasn't.

            Quickly, I looked one last time at the hilt of my sword, then turn the sharp end toward my heart.  _I thought the end of the world would be more fire and brimstone.  Why is it that things are never what they seem?  I always knew that I was going to die; I just thought I'd go out with a bang.  _With one last breath in I jabbed the jagged blade deep into my chest.  The pain was nauseating, and I cried out.  I became dizzy as many faces of elves came into focus, then blurred.

            "Jonny!" cried my parents as I lost balance and fell.

            "Why?" asked Legolas, who was holding me in his arms, I assumed he caught me.  "Why?" tears were in his eyes.

            "You think…you know a…prophecy," I laughed weakly, "It was the only way," I panted, my breathing growing shorter, and weaker.  His face came into focus; the only thing I could see was the pain in his eyes.  He was already grieving.  "Live on," I told him, everyone, anyone who could hear, "For me."

            I breathed in, unable to take their pain, their grief, and their sorrow.  Slowly, everything went black.


	20. if u r just reading the updated chpt, go...

Disconnected

Chpt 20.

            "Jonica?" panted a crying Legolas as Jonica Tuluxey's last words were breathed.  He calmly shut his lover's eyes and held her close to his own beating heart.

            "Jonny?" Ivory whispered, running to her daughter's side, and kneeled to hold her already cooling hand.  _My daughter, my only child.  _"Jonny wake up," she demanded, tears in her eyes.  _I have to be strong,_ she thought, _we were vampires, we were special.  Jonny, my baby, my poor baby._  The vampire couldn't hold her sorrow in any longer, and wept hard for her lost child.  Clutching her hand to her breast, she looked at her daughter's horrible, beautiful face, and shook as she silently wept.

            "Jon, love?  Why?" her father said shocked, unable to express the pain that he felt at that moment.  _I thought we understood the prophecy.  The demon would have to die to save the world, she would have to die.  But knowing doesn't make this any easier; _Desent thought to himself, trying to remain calm and collective, _They didn't say she would have to kill herself to save the world.  Now my wife is crying.  Ivory is crying, I've never seen her cry.  In the one hundred and thirty some years we've been together, I've never seen her cry.  She's really gone?  How can she be gone?  The world is saved, yes, but for us the world is over…Jonny's dead.  _He slowly went to his wife's side and held her away from their daughter's dead body.  

Ivory screamed in rage, and pulled away from her husband's hold to beat the corpse of the demon.  He returned to her side and held her as she cursed the demon's soul in a dead language that no one remembered.  She cried on his shoulder; no longer silent, no longer calm, as he tried harder not to break down.

Legolas stayed by her side, praying to the Valar to go easy on her soul, to maybe send her back like they did with Gandalf.  He loved her…that was a fact, no matter how long they knew each other's arms, no matter how long they believed to hate one another.  He loved her; he knew that from the first time he set his eyes on her.  Even with his bow strung in her face.  He remembered thinking that she looked like a goddess, no elfin beauty compared to her unusual dark green eyes that changed shades in the light and danced in the sun.  The way her hair framed her face, the odd way she talked to everyone as if they were her equals, her uncanny ability to talk to the animals.  He loved her.

"I never finished the tale of the ring," Gimli cried silently as he came over to comfort the elf.

Everyone, in fact, loved the girl in their own way, whether they knew her or not.  They had admired her will, and how wise she was for her age.  Most had to admit that they had gotten lost in her gaze once or twice.  Even Galadriel, the wisest of all elves, mourned her loss.  The girl was an equal in the abilities of the elf queen, and she admired how much harder she had to work for it.

The world was safe that night, but there was no joy in the hearts of elves or men.


	21. Don't worry, it's not over yet

Disconnected

Chpt 21.

            My vision came back blurry at first, but I could swear that I was no longer in the warehouse.  I blinked a few more times to focus in on many incredibly beautiful people, all of whom were dressed in lovely flowing clothes.  I could tell that they were not human; they were too gorgeous.

            "Where am I?" I asked confused, I had never believed in a heaven, so when I looked around me and saw no clouds I figured…_Wait…didn't I die?_

            "You are in the Hall of Vê, where you shall be judged, Jonica Mair Tuluxey," said an unearthly hansom man.

            "Am I dead?" I quizzed, still trying to figure out how this was possible.

            "In a way," he smiled welcomingly.

            "You're 'the Powers'," I assumed in awe, "I never studied about this place," I said as I looked around, taking in every bit that I could.

            "The writings that are about us were taken with the last of the elves to Valinor.  We are known as the Valar, or as you put it, "the powers".  I am by one name, Manwë," he responded.

            "Wait, I thought that only one God judged Men.  Why are…all of you here?"  I started to grow suspicious.

            "You are special," he said and bowed his head in reply.  All the other gods and goddess' did the same.

            "I don't understand.  It was written-…isn't my time up?" I asked.

            "In a way.  You have a new job."

            "Sorry?" I laughed nervously.

            "We favor the Eldar, because Ilúvatar favors them.  They are immortal.  One, by the name of Legolas Greenleaf, of the woodland realm, son of Thanduil, favors you."

            "We have always protected you, Jonica, as well as we could.  Your life has been spent in turmoil, and you have spent it well," added a beautiful goddess standing to Manwë's right side.

            "So now we repay you," Manwë spoke again.

            "For what?" I asked, _They don't need to repay me for anything.  I haven't done anything worth the debt of Gods'.  _

            "On the contrary, we are indebted to you," the goddess spoke once more.  She had heard my thoughts, and startled me.  "For you have saved the planet we had created upon playing our music, through self-sacrifice.  Not long ago you were quite selfish, but no longer."

            "So what are you saying?" I asked respectfully, trying to be as polite as I could when my mind was swimming with questions.

            "We have unanimously agreed that you have earned the name, Protector of the Earth, in life.  You shall keep that name when you begin anew," she said and smiled.

            "We have agreed to make you one of the Lesser Goddess', so that you can continue to live as you have.  But with greater power, and a greater presence," Manwë grinned happily again.

            I opened and closed my mouth a few times; unable to express the joy I was feeling.

            "You shall take your place on the earth, and become an immortal goddess," he added.

            "And live forever with Legolas?" I asked after a few moments.

            "Preferably.  They will treat you kindly, and with the utmost respect."

            "We do ask one thing in return," chimed in another goddess standing behind the first.

            "Anything," I said, willing to pay them back however I could.

            "Raise your children as their father had been raised," she continued also with a giant smile.

            "What children?" I asked.

            "The unborn infants that you carry with you now.  They are the children of Legolas, and part of the reason we return you to middle earth.  There lives will not be harmed because of your fatality," she replied.

            I placed my hand on my womb and smiled warmly.

            "We will send you down in dreams first, to tell the elves of the coming of a goddess to middle earth.  You will tell them that they will know her, for creatures of the forest will surround her.  You will say that she will have a familiar face, and she will protect all from evil deeds, because in life she was one of great valor and might.  They will rejoice in her coming.

            "Then you will address the one who swore his love to you in a way of your choosing.  He grieves your demise and we fear he may perish from it," Manwë finished, sending shivers up my spine.

            "I'll do what I can.  When should I return to the planet?" I asked anticipating their answer.

            "Soon.  You will speak in their dreams, then you will return to your parents; tell them all is well."

            I nodded and was left alone in the hall to do my first job of goddess work.

            I closed my eyes and spoke to many great ones of elves in a dream.  I showed myself dressed in white robes, with my face covered by a hood.  I told them everything Manwë told me and left them, awaiting my coming.

            Then I looked out in Rivendell where most of the elfin archers returned; my father was no longer in need of that many.  In the great city of elves I spotted a family of humans.  I decided to go to Legolas in the form of a child, because, essentially that's what I was before I died.

            When I was sure that no one could recognize me in the body of a child, no more than seven years old, I looked around me until I spotted Legolas sitting quietly under a tree.  His eyes were closed, listening to the lament that was being sung; surprisingly I understood it, even though it was in elfish.  It told of a brave girl who fought for the world and defeated a demon, but had killed herself to save everyone else.  It told of me.

            I approached Legolas carefully, making sure I wouldn't cause any concern from the humans behind me.

            "Lord elf," I started cautiously, his eyes snapped open and studied me for a moment.  "Why is everyone in Rivendell sad?" I asked him with concerned eyes.  "Mother told me stories that the elves were a joyous race."

            He smiled weakly at me and sighed, "A great shield maiden fell in battle not a week ago.  We grieve her loss."

            "Did everyone know her?" I asked, still confused.

            "No, sadly, no one knew her for very long," he looked at me, trying to blink back tears.  "You have beautiful eyes child," he commented.  I was quite aware that my eyes were still green, and I was afraid someone might notice; green eyes are not common in this part of the world.

            "Thank you," I blushed, and then noticed he had looked down.  "Why are you sad?  When I'm sad my mother puts me to bed, and then I feel better.  Perhaps you should rest," I said, trying to hint him to sleep, so that I could talk to him in his dreams.

            "I loved her," he sighed, and looked back at the child he thought I was, annoyed that I wouldn't leave him alone.

            "Did she die with honor?"  I asked and he nodded, "Then why are you sad?"

            "I miss her," he said and closed his eyes one more time.

            _"I miss you too,"_ I spoke with my voice inside his head, and then my little girl form disappeared.

            When his eyes snapped open, he saw no child.  He called to the family to ask where she had gone, but they replied that they had no daughter with my description.  He looked around him suspiciously, and then turned around to find Gandalf the White, and confront him with his uncertainties. 


	22. do da do

*By the way, I don't own Angel, Fred, Gunn, Cordelia, or anyone else that I forogot.  So far I just own Jonny, Ivory, Desent, and Kazey, and the demon Jonny killed.  The gods belong to Tolkien.

Disconnected

Chpt 22.

            With that part of my task finished, I made my way to earth and found my parents.

            My mother and father were sitting on my bed, my mom had her head in my dad's lap; she was crying.  I've never seen my mom cry before.  _Mom never cries, she told me time and again that "Tuluxey's don't cry" and now she's crying_.  My heart raced as I looked at her.  I want her to stop crying.  Uncle Angel was at her side, looking depressed, and my father's cheeks were tear stained, but he had stopped crying long ago.

            All around the hotel there was stillness, induced by a quiet longing for a spirited girl that didn't know when to keep her mouth shut.  I was touched by how much I was missed; I didn't know I was loved that much.

            "Umma, please stop crying," I asked when I became visible to them, I was scared, and I showed it.

            Angel gasped and got to his feet, "Jonny?" he asked calmly.

            I barely glanced at Angel and then I turned back to my mother.  I was going to cry too, "Mama stop crying," I begged, as I walked briskly to her side; my father was speechless, he just stared at me.  The corners of his mouth were curved up into a smile.

            I lifted my mother's head from dad's lap, and she looked at me between sobs.  She sniffed and wiped her eyes to see me clearer.

            "I don't believe it," she said, touching my cheek to make sure I was real.  She smiled, "How?"

            "Don't you know?" I grinned, and she shook her head, "I'm a goddess," I whispered, and smiled.

            "I knew you were special," she crooned and brought me into her arms and held me.  My father started crying again, but this time out of joy, "My baby.  It was the elf's fault, wasn't it?  He knocked you up?" she said, regaining some of her former carelessness.

            "You're going to be grandparents," I told them and smiled.  They took me down stairs to cheer the rest of the building up, and show them that I was fine.  Then I told the story of being in the Hall of Vê.  They looked at me in awe.

            "A goddess huh?" asked Gunn unbelievingly.  I smiled lightly and nodded.

            "I knew you were destined for bigger things," Lorne commented as he sipped his drink.

            I heard the call of the gods, telling me that it was time to go to middle earth, and I sighed.  "You'll visit…right?" I told them more than asked them, then disappeared, saying good-bye.

            I grinned to myself as I planned my invasion of Rivendell.  _My sweet, sweet return to my dear, dear Legolas,_ I laughed evilly to myself.  I dressed in the white garments of the gods, and went back to Elrond's kingdom.

            Legolas was talking to Gandalf when I peaked my head out of the trees; Aragorn and Gimli were with him listening intently.  I made sure he saw me then I giggled and skipped off.  I could hear him in my head expressing thoughts of disbelief.  

            _"Is that really you?" he asked._

_            "I've been to Valinor and back," I_ knew that he would understand the implication.

            _"Will you stay with me?"_

_            "Only if you can catch me," _I took off.

            "Legolas?" questioned Aragorn as my lover got up and squinted, recognizing my presence.

            "She's here," he said quietly and followed me.

            Each time he called out my name, I would laugh.  And every time he got close I would turn my head over my shoulder and giggle.  he saw me; he knew it was me…I made sure of that.  I could sense the happiness and relief in his heart, and it overwhelmed me.  I wasn't dead…I was really here.  He could see me, so it's not just a cruel trick of the mind…right?  Wrong.

            I laughed once more as I stopped on the bridge that Legolas and I sat on and talked, then glanced down at the waters below.  I looked at him and gasped.

            "Jonica," Legolas smiled, "It's you!  I have caught you."

            I gave him a look, smiled, bit my lip, and jumped off the bridge into the roaring falls beneath us.

            "No!" he screamed and ran to the edge of the bridge and looked over, "Come back!"  he screamed in desperation.  I could hear the outrage in his mind, _"This isn't fair!  I caught you!"  _he called.  he did not see me hit the water…in fact; he didn't see me at all.

            I returned to Valinor with a smile on my face.  "Part one of Operation Screw with the Elf's Mind is completed.  Part two has commenced," I grinned to myself.  _If I wasn't a goddess, and above practical jokes…I'd think this was funny.  Oh, what the hell…it's great!_  I laughed as I quickly changed into the leather pants and halter top that I was wearing the day I first met him. 

I keeled over with laughter again, and then I sighed loudly to calm myself down.  I was unable to contain my laughter.

            "Tell me, Jonica, what in Middle Earth could possibly cause such amusement for a goddess?" asked what I recognized to be Lorien, who was basically god of the night.  "Childish practical jokes, perhaps?" he asked with disapproving eyes.

            I stopped laughing and straightened up, trying to behave properly.  But after all the torture, waking up each morning knowing that I would somehow go through another painful day of stress and despair, I felt way to good to be mature…even if I was a goddess now.  For eighteen years I have been running from the inevitable and now that it was over, there's no way I was going to waste it.

            I let out a snort and started to laugh again, "Yep, practical jokes," I grinned.

            "It is a sprites job to play pranks," he told me.

            "That's what I do.  I'm supposed to have fun now, remember?" I said a little too loudly, lifting my head toward the sky, "I deserve my just desserts!" then I looked at him seriously, "Wouldn't you do the same in my place?" I asked.

            Slowly a majestic smile came upon his face and he nodded once.  "No harm done," he said as he walked away.  I smiled with anticipation and disappeared.


	23. sigh I hope you enjoyed it

Disconnected

Chpt 23.

            When I returned to Legolas he was sitting under a tree staring moodily at the grass.

            "So…" I started, "What's wrong?" I smiled, squatting down to his eye level.

            He looked deeply into my eyes, grabbed my face and kissed me passionately.  I squeaked not so goddess-like, and sank deeper into his kiss.

            "What?" I asked when he pulled away, "What was that for?"

            "I wanted to make sure you did not get away again," he crooned as he caressed my face with his fingertips; I smiled.  "You look radiant, you seem to glow."

            "You'll find out."

            "Why did the gods give you another life?  Are you favored?"  he asked, holding me near.

            "Yes, I suppose," I laughed, and rested my head on his chest.

            "What did they say?" 

            "Well, you had something to do with it," I sighed.

            "They listened to my prayers?" he asked holding me out to look in my eyes.

            "What?" I asked shocked, "No."

            "What then, Jonica?  What did I do?" he asked, completely clueless.

            I chuckled and put my hands on his shoulders, "You'll find out, we have a gift for you," I said.

            "What is it?"

            "You'll see…in about nine months," I said quickly then kissed him one last time before I disappeared.

            I stuck around long enough to watch the look of realization came upon his face then went back to Valinor to rest.

            I looked one last time upon the shores of Valinor, and took in one last breath of that clean, untouched air.  It was beautiful, no doubt in my mind.  But where I was going to stay was better.  I was going to be with, well…elves…weird.  _I fell in love with an elf when not even a week ago I absolutely hated them.  I guess that's what you get for passing judgment, huh._  The world is like that sometimes.   I'm gonna have so much fun.

            I dressed in what I wore when I showed myself to the elves in their dreams; white garments and a white hood covering my eyes.

            When I got down to earth animals from all over the forest floor crowded around me to escort me to Rivendell.  Squirrels and bunnies ran around my bare feet that didn't make a sound when I stepped, nor did I get them dirty.  Birds sung songs of praise in my ear and flew around my head.  I smiled as I walked toward the welcoming party of elves and Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf.

            "Welcome Lady," Elrond bowed, and smiled a giant smile.

            "Thank you Lord Elrond, I see I am quite welcome," I commented, looking at the crowd around me.

            "We have awaited your coming with happy hearts," he said back, but I feel the sorrow around me.

            "Why then, sir, do you grieve?" I asked with a frown.

            The old elf lord looked down and avoided eye contact.  Galadriel chimed in is a straight face of mourning, "Forgive us, goddess, but we had only just begun to fight a battle that a child had warned us about.  We were unable to save her.  We grieve her loss, for she was the One, and kind in heart.  She saved the world we went to fight for."

            "But I see all one hundred of your kindred have returned unharmed.  Do you not rejoice in this?" I asked.

            "We do, lady, for the girls father was an elf-friend, and spent half the summer convincing us to fight once more.  But it was too late, and when she was lost he decided to send our warriors home, so no danger could befall them.  He lost hope when he lost his child," she said solemnly.

            I smiled and laughed lightly, which seemed to surprise the party.  "Be sad no longer, for what was lost, now is found.  Wipe your eyes, I'm okay," I said and pulled the hood that shielded my face from view back and watched the faces of my friends turn from depressed, to wonder.

            "By the Valar," gasped Gandalf in slight amusement.

            "Precisely," I giggled.

            Later that night there was a celebration in honor of me.  I talked some, but mostly I just listened.  Gimli finished the tale of the ring, even though I already knew it.  _Part of being a goddess, I guess…I know all, I see all_.

            Legolas brought his father to me and we quietly told him about his future grandchildren.  A smile came upon the king's face, he couldn't keep in his excitement.  He announced to everyone that could listen that Prince Legolas' children would be born in nine months.

            "We must plan your holy wed lock," the king said, and whispered excitedly with Galadriel, who was eyeing me happily.

            "What happens now?" asked Legolas smiling idly in my eyes.  For a moment I forgot anyone else was around us.

            "We live happily ever after, don't you know?" I smiled back.

            He softly caressed my face and whispered that he loved me in elfish.  "Do you know if our child is to have a great life?" he asked carefully.

            "No, I don't know what will be, only what could be.  They'll be fine," I replied.

            "They?" he questioned.

            "Twins," I grinned and walked away.  I felt him smile widely, then follow.

            "Look at the stars," I told him as he walked up to me.

            "Yes, they are beautiful," he whispered.

            "They're forever.  They get dimmer, and they go out, but they are always there," I crooned.

            "Jonica?"

            I looked at my lover and sighed, placing my hand on my womb, "You'll understand later.  I promise," I said and kissed him lightly.

The End

I hope you liked it

Sorry about stupid mistakes

Check out the sequel that I'm sure will be written soon.


End file.
